Seeker's Holiday
by adragonsshadow
Summary: What happens when two seekers have nothing to do over the summer holidays?  Original Poem first then the story goes based off of that.  Songfic for 'Wizard Love' by meekakitty and heyhihello.  T for language and teenage stuff.
1. Original Poem

**Seeker's Holiday**

Flying through the air,

whipping my blue jersey around.

I fly by the trees

everything a blur.

I stop

everything a tiny speck

below me.

A rush of wind past my ear

wicked laughter behind me.

I dive

hoping to throw him off.

I see the glint of gold

on the far end of the meadow.

He doesn't.

I quickly stop,

he barrels right past

as I turn around.

Flying down the field.

Thinking

I'm going to win.

Fingers reaching out

towards empty air.

Out of the corner of my eye

a blur of green approaches.

I scrabble

for the tiny golden ball.

He streaks past,

with the little gold ball in his hand.

Staring in a daze

as the gold cellophane

crinkles in his hand.

I smile at him triumphantly

clutching the fluttering ball

in my hand.

He laughs

slowly realizing the trick I pulled on him.

Landing on the ground

while I hover beside him.

He pulls me down,

off my broom

keeping hold of my hand.

The clock chimes six

interrupting our peace.

Dashing to the trail head

side by side.

He grabs my arm

before I reach the fork.

Steel gray eyes

not meeting mine

as he places

a crumpled piece of paper

in my hand.

Leaving

without a goodbye.

I look down

at the note he gave me.

The next day

when I see him,

I run up to him and kiss him.

I never thought

that he could be

in my life.

I'll chase right after him,

he is my golden snitch.

He is my wizard love

and my only wish.


	2. Longbottom Legacy

"Kayla"

"Kayla!"

"KAYLA! Look at me!"

"No"

She sighed angrily and looked out at the foreboding clouds outside the train car. The snow rushing past prevented her from seeing the beautiful Scottish countryside as it rushed past. Shivering in her muggle clothing she turned her attention back to the unwelcome occupants of her safe haven as they started their ritual teasing.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Longbottom legacy. Break anything recently? Or have you been on the search for crumple horned snorkaks or whatever?"

She just looked at the speaker, curious to who would say such things about her parents. When she saw the source of her annoyance she cocked her head.

"Do you still sleep with that little teddy bear named, what was it? Oh yes! Mr. Snuggles? Right? Or I have a better question, gotten drunk lately? Dated any muggleborns? Run crying to your mummy when I hex you?"

"H-h-how do you know that?" the offender asked going a deathly pale that matched his hair as his friends sniggered.

"Well now I can't have duels with you everywhere we go. I have to have something to blackmail you with," she responded with a wolfish smile. "Plus, you prats never hide anything right. I guess it comes with being a pureblood," she sighed almost sad. Almost.

"Watch your tone, you're a pureblood too," Thing 1 said. Thing 2 just sat there stuffing his face with food that she had bought not expecting their company.

"Ah, yes, but I don't go strutting around the fact like the gits we all know you are." The smoldering looks that the boys gave her made her smirk.

"Now, now Longbottom we wouldn't want to start any fights would we? Hmm? Because I know as a fact that the two Prefects in this carriage wouldn't appreciate that," the Malfoy replied with a smirk but she could see the fear in his eyes.

"You know that you can't get me in trouble. So get out before I hex you back to Hogwarts," she said sweetly. Pulling out her wand and spinning it around her fingers. She was the best duelist in the school since the Marauders; most snakes had the scars and hospital trips to prove it.

Scorpius Malfoy almost made the mistake of actually responding to her threat when the compartment doors burst open and a lion and raven stood reaching for their wands while surveying the occupants of her car.

"What the, Kayla I thought you knew better to stay away from these idiots," the lion said with a slight sneer.

"Sorry, James. But they came in here; I was enjoying the peace and quiet until they came and annoyed me. Speaking of peace and quiet, where were you two? Out shagging in an abandoned car again?" She asked, and then added at the look of their flushed faces. "Well, at least I didn't have to watch it again. That was just awkward. I mean my sister and best friend making out…" her words trailed off as she adopted the dreamy look her mother was known for; ignoring the shamed raven and lion and furious snakes.

"Alright you slugs. Get out of the carriage, or Kayla will get some DADA practice over the holidays," James said excitement lacing his otherwise threatening words.

"Fine Potter, you get this one. But we will be back," Thing 2 said.

"Just make sure the hospital is fine after you leave," Kayla called to their backs while her friends snickered.

"So, were you two snogging?"

"Of course-" James started.

"Not," Maddie finished glaring at the sheepish looking James.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night poppet," Kayla said to her sister.


	3. Love or Hate Relationship

After many boxes of very interesting jelly beans the other members of the family started to arrive.

"Am I the only one without a date? Don't even think of offering James. I have no time for your perverted mind at this moment," Rose sighed. Sometimes it was hard being the youngest and only single in their 'family'.

She looked around at all the couples surrounding her from her seat on the floor. James and Maddie holding hands and whispering. Albus and Kayla arguing over whether or not the latter should be allowed to date a Hufflepuff. Hugo and Lily were predicting the next season of the Chudley Cannons and arguing over the best players in Quidditch at the moment.

She shoved her hands in her pockets in an attempt to look occupied. She quickly withdrew them as she found a piece of parchment in her pocket instead of her pocket watch. After checking for basic hexes and love potions (that she had been getting a lot of) she unfolded it and started to study the writing with a frown.

'I am in love with this little timekeeper that you have. It reminds me of a snitch, always sparkling and moving. If you want it back come to the Meadow at 11 on Dec. 20. I need to work on my seeking skills, and I have a feeling you do too.

-Scorpion'

She almost smiled at the thought of spending a day with him. But then wondered how he could've gotten her pocket watch and slipped the note in without any traces of magic.

They little group heard the whistle and realized that they were already home. As they collected their trunks and said or kissed goodbye Rose looked for the blonde that had caused her so much trouble over the last season. After spotting his grey eyes she held contact and sent him her reply with a hug. He sent her a blinding smile in her mind, and then sneered at her from across the platform as his parents approached.

"Kayla and Maddie come here please!" Professor Neville called from the other side of the platform.

"One second Daddy!" Kayla called, "So, Rose can you come over for a bit? Please? My mum's still off hunting Crumple-Horned Snorkacks in Sweden but will come home for Christmas and dad doesn't really care."

"Course I will. Or at least try to," she added with a frown as her brother approached. "I thought your mum was looking for Nargles in Albania?"

"Nah. She decided that they only infest mistletoe on the 16th of December every other year. I don't know, but next she's going to take me with her to find heliopaths out in the Gobi desert!"

"Cool. Owl me over break, please! Hugo is such a whiner! 'Mum why can't I do this?' 'Dad why does Rose get everything?' Mum says that he's just like Dad when he was younger." The girls giggled as they walked towards their parents.

**A/N: So do you like so far? I know, I know I have to explain a lot…**

**These are the couples on the train:**

**James S. Potter (6****th**** year, Griffindor) – Maddie Longbottom (Mom is Luna, 6****th**** year, Ravenclaw)**

**Albus S. Potter (4****th**** year, Griffindor) – Kayla Longbottom (Mom is Luna, 4****th**** year, Ravenclaw)**

**Hugo Weasley (2****nd**** year, Griffindor)**

**Lily Potter (2****nd**** year, Griffindor)**

**Hugo and Lily aren't together sorry… They're more like brother and sister.**

**Rose Weasley (4****th**** year, Griffindor) – (if you can't see) Scorpius Malfoy (4****th**** year, Slytherin)**

**Rose and Scorpius can communicate using Legitimency/Occlumency they learned by studying together. You can send thoughts, feelings, basic ideas, etc. using this form of communication. Note: they can't read each other's mind completely, just what the one wants the other to see.**


End file.
